


Unexpected Earthquake

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Hospitals, Injury, Kissing, M/M, buck gets hurt, buddie, eddie has a crush, eddie just cares for buck, thats kinda normal, these two cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Eddie was going to do everything in his power not to let that happen. He kept working at the concrete and was able to get more of his arm in. Buck was on his stomach, face probably on a cheek. Eddie felt along more of his arm until he felt the cool, wetness of a substance touching his fingers. He pulls his fingers back and into the light.Deep red stained his hand.Eddie started to panic. Buck had been off the blood thinners for a little while now, but his mind kept him worrying.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Maddie Buckley (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Christopher Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 358





	Unexpected Earthquake

It had been a normal day as always, Eddie got up and got Chris up. They got dressed, brushed their teeth, and had breakfast together. Eddie got Chris ready and they were heading out to get Chris to school.  
  
Eddie dropped Chris off and drove on to his way to the firehouse when the ground started to shake beneath the truck.  
  
 _Earthquake_.  
  
That's one thing Eddie did no like about California, their frequent Earthquakes.  
  
But then the ground started cracking and Eddie had to stop. More cars honked around him rather than at him as if trying to communicate; _"do you feel it too? See it?"_ Eddie got out of his car to watch as the ground started to shake much more violently and cracking much more.  
  
A certain crack going straight under his truck and growing wider. Emergency responded mode kicked in and Eddie told everyone to clear their cars that ran over the crack.  
  
It began to grow wider and wider, cars soon falling in.  
  
"Get to somewhere safer!" Eddie yelled to the crowds and they started running. Eddie took off towards the firehouse blocks away.  
  
He was thrown off multiple times by the shaking ground giving way beneath his shoes. When he got to the firehouse, he was not expecting the sight he saw.  
  
The roof was caved in, walls crumbling with the firetrucks trapped inside. His whole body had gone on highalerts as screams echoed around him. More buildings were falling with the ground shaking much more than before.  
  
Eddie weave this way through the cracks and saw there was a hole in the middle.  
  
"Bobby?! Chimney?! Buck?! Hen!" The last name he called out was more of a statement than a question. Hen was sitting up, holding her side. Her head snapped up at the call of her name and she seemed relieved at the sight of Eddie.  
  
"Eddie." Her voice sighed as she reached out and Eddie helped her up to her feet.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Eddie asked and Hen shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm fine, but Eddie. Chim and Buck were on the stairs. I-" her voice cut off abruptly at more screams ringing out amongst the shaking city.  
  
Eddie looked back at where the stairs would be.  
  
"Okay, okay. Hen, you go and try and help people. Okay? I'm gonna go find Chim and Buck." Hen nodded and squeezed his hand. _Stay safe and make it out alive_. That's what she had said without having to say it.  
  
Hen crawled out and Eddie crawled in. He made his way through the rubble and debris.  
  
"Buck?! Chimney?!" He yelled out. A small groan lead him one direction. He found where the stairs would be and saw Chimney, pinned beneath metal and concrete.  
  
"Chimney." Eddie coughed as the shaking ground blew up dust and dirt and concrete.  
  
"Eds?" Chim groaned and tried lifting the metal and concrete. Eddie helped and together they got the concrete off and Eddie helped Chim stand.  
  
"You knwo the drill, anything hurts? Anything numb?" Eddie asked as Chimney chuckled painfully.  
  
"Nothing but my legs from being squashed, Eddie. Is Hen out there?" He asked and Eddie patted his shoulder.  
  
"She sure is, go get her." Eddie helped Chimney crawl out and got him to Hen. He crawled back in and looking around the destroyed house.  
  
The ground had stopped shaking by now and the rubble was settling.  
  
"Buck?!" Eddie yelled out, moving concrete away.  
  
"Eddie?!" A voice yelled, but it wasnt Buck. It was Bobby following him in.  
  
"Bobby. You're okay." Eddie smiled at him and Bobby patted his shoulder.  
  
"'Course I am. Who we looking for?" Bobby looked around Eddie at the rubble.  
  
"Buck is hidden somewhere in here." Eddie replied and looked through a crack. Bobby handed him a flashlight. Eddie looked in the hole again and saw an expanse of pale, creamy skin.  
  
"Buck?!" Eddie yelled, pulling back to remove more concrete to get a better look. "Evan?!" Eddie reached in and felt that it was an arm. He felt along and found his wrist.  
  
Eddie pressed his fingers against his pulse point with hope blooming in his chest. When Eddie felt that _...thump... thump...thump..._ through his fingers, Eddie sagged against the rubble.  
  
"I found him, Cap. And he's alive." Eddie added for good measure and Bobby was by his side, smiling.  
  
"Okay, I'll go find some tools to get us in, you stay with him." Bobby ran off and the silence hit Eddie. The thoughts he had pushed down came surfacing back.  
  
 _What of he dies? Will you ever get to tell him how you feel? Buck might die today._  
  
Eddie was going to do everything in his power not to let that happen. He kept working at the concrete and was able to get more of his arm in. Buck was on his stomach, face probably on a cheek. Eddie felt along more of his arm until he felt the cool, wetness of a substance touching his fingers. He pulls his fingers back and into the light.  
  
Deep red stained his hand.  
  
Eddie started to panic. Buck had been off the blood thinners for a little while now, but his mind kept him worrying.  
  
Bobby was by his side within minutes after discovering the blood with a saw and glasses. They began to cut the concrete. Once there was a big enough hole for Eddie to wedge into, he carefully crawled in. There was much more room in her than Eddie had realized.  
  
He sat next to Buck and shined the light, his heart dropping to the floor in front of him.  
  
Buck's body was entirely covered in concrete and dust. Eddie leaned over and found his head. It was untouched, just a small cut over his forehead.  
  
Eddie sighed out at that. He sat down and started moving the blocks. Once the blocks were gone, it was just Buck.  
  
His back was rising with laboured, shallow breaths. Eddie felt along but didnt think that any bones were broken, just slightly bruised. Eddie turns Buck over and know he knows where the blood came from.  
  
His stomach churned and he tried to keep his sobs at bay. There was a pole of metal going straight into his chest. It was about an inch away from the heart. At least, that's what Eddie wanted to estimate.  
  
He hears a small groan and looked down at Buck. His eyes were opening and Eddie looked to Bobby peering in. He had seen it all.  
  
"We have no way to get him to a hospital quick enough. Here." Hr gave him med-kit supplies from the ambulance in the firehouse. "There you go." Eddie nodded and Bobby left to go try and find someone. Eddie got what he needed and started trying to keep the pole stable.  
  
"Eds?" Buck asked as he blinked. Eddie smiled as he put more gauze for padding on his chest.  
  
"Hey, Bucky." Eddie chuckled and Buck smiled. His hand reached up and gently felt the pole.  
  
"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." Buck recited the line from Frozen and Eddie snorted.  
  
"God dammit, Buck." Eddie growled and secured the pole.  
  
"What? Just trying to lighten the mood." Buck smiled and Eddie shook his head.  
  
"Joke when you're not dying?" Eddie asked and Buck gently snorted.  
  
"Nice try, slick guy." Buck whispered and Eddie smiled. Eddie held Buck's cheeks in his palms, looking into his watering eyes.  
  
"I dont wanna die, Eds. Please." Buck pleaded suddenly and Eddie tried to hold onto the sob that wanted to make its way out.  
  
"You arent going to die, Evan Buckley. Not if I have anything to say about it." Eddie reassured and gently caressed Buck's cheek bones.  
  
"Is someone coming for us?" Buck asked.  
  
"Bobby is trying to find a mode of transportation that will get you to the hospital fast." Eddie replied, but there was an undeniable shake to his tone.  
  
"Eddie, in case I dont make it out of here alive...I..I have to tell you something...something important." Buck was staring at Eddie now, looking through his eyes.  
  
"You love me." Eddie whispered. The emotions in Buck's eyes gave it away and it made his heart feel all floaty inside.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Buck replied and Eddie wanted to say it back, oh god did he ever, but he couldn't find the words. He just bent himself in half and gently kissed Buck upside down. Buck kissed back and his hands gripped Eddie's open flannel.  
  
Eddie moved around gently so they were in a better position. He was now to the side of Buck, hands still hold his cheeks. They pulled bakc for some gasps of breath and Eddie felt his world crashing below him as his love's eyes fluttered.  
  
"Buck." Eddie gasped out, voice full of tears and pain.  
  
"I love you, Eddie. Tell Chris I love him too. And Carla. And Hen. And Chim. And Bobby. And Athena-"  
  
"Buck, stop it. I love you too. If you hang on, just a little longer, you can tell them yourself." Eddie sobbed, holding Buck's head close to his own.  
  
"I can't Eddie. I'm so tired. I wanna sleep." Buck whimpered and Eddie cried gently.  
  
"Please, Buck. Stay with me. You can do this. If you stay with me for another five minutes then you can sleep, okay?" Eddie asked, buc Buck was already out beneath him.  
  
"Buck?" Eddie's voice cracked. "Evan?!" He yelled as he frantically felt for a pulse. "Evan Buckley, stay with me, baby! Please! I need you! Chris needs you! We all need you!" Eddie yelled, feeling his pulse continue to weaken.  
  
Eddie started CPR. He was careful of the pole but started to compress.  
  
"Eddie?! We're coming!" He heard Bobby yell and Eddie cried out.  
  
"Quickly! He's dying!" Eddie yelled. Blood started seeping and staining his hands, bythe kept at it, feeling for his pulse every few presses.  
  
His pulse was still there and Eddie was the only thing keeping him from dying right here. They got the concrete away and Hen, Chim, and Bobby came in with Athena not far behind.  
  
Eddie looked up with pain in his honey brown eyes. They got Buck and Eddie onto a stretcher and got them to an ambulance. Eddie kept up the CPR. Hen offered to take over, but Eddie just shook his head.  
  
He kept that up until Bobby, Chimney, and Athena forced him off. Buckw as wheeled back to a room to get immediate surgery. Eddie dropped to floor and stared at his hands for a while.  
  
Bobby and Maddie were at his side, holding him.  
  
"Christopher." Eddie's head shot up. Hen put up her hand and turned to the door when Chris was in front of Michael and May. Eddie sighed and Chris held his dad close.  
  
"Bucky'll be okay." Chris whispered to his dad and Eddie could only hope his sons optimistic words were true.  
  
~~~~  
  
The time seemed to be in a battle of moving so slow and so fast at once. Hours, patients, people, and doctors have passed the team still sitting in the emergency room.  
  
When the doctor finally did come out, Eddie held his breath.  
  
"May I ask who performed the CPR on Mr.Buckley before he was brought in." Eddie shakingly stood. The doctor gave him a warm smile. "You, sir, are the reason that Mr.Buckley is now a-okay and recovering in a bed. The CPR kept the bloodflow moving and made sure his brain and heart didnt give. Good job." Bobby and Chimney patted Eddie on the back and Eddie let out a breath.  
  
His entire posture slacked and he could breathe again. The doctor waved to them and they followed. Them being Maddie, Eddie, and Chris. The three got to Buck's room and saw the man sleeping.  
  
Eddie could've cried from relief.  
  
He sat with Chris on his lap as Maddie sat in the other chair.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much, Eddie." Maddie sobbed from relief and looked up at him. Eddie just gave her a kind, broken smile.  
  
Not too long after, Buck was waking up.  
  
"Bucky." Chris cheered quietly and the man's broke out into a smile.  
  
"Christopher." He coughed out and held out his arms. Eddie laid Chris next to him and Chris cuddled into Buck.  
  
"Maddie? Eddie?" Buck asked, looking them over. Buck seemed to remember his last moments before passing out. "Eddie, I-"  
  
"Hey hey, don't worry about it, Buck." Eddie moved closer and grasped his free hand that wasnt wrapped around Chris. Maddie was right by Eddie.  
  
"I'll be back you two. Chris, why dont you help me to the cafeteria?" Maddie asked and Chris nodded.  
  
"Sure!" Maddie helped Chris off the bed and they left the room. Eddie sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I meant it." Eddie said first and Buck smiled, bringing his now-free hand up to Eddie's face. Eddie leaned into the touch and let tears fall. "I was so scared, Buck. I thought I was going to lose you." Buck frowned and held Eddie's cheeks in his palms.  
  
"But you didn't. I'm safe okay? I'm going to get better. And you'll be right there to make sure of it."  
  
Buck smiled and Eddie nodded, sniffling as he rubbed his thumbs against the back of his wrists.  
  
"Now come here and kiss me again." Buck smiled and Eddie snorted, leaning down and gently pressed his lips against Buck's slightly chapped ones. They leaned into each other and just had a feel for each other.  
  
"Play up assholes!" They heard Hen whisper to the others and a chorus of groans. Buck and Eddie laughed.  
  
"Wow, they evan had a bet on us." Eddie breathed. Buck just chuckled.  
  
"They have a bet on anything I do." Buck replied and Eddie just kissed him again.  
  
"Then let's give them a run for their money."  
  
"Gladly."


End file.
